A Little Fate Named Alice
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: December Challenge. All Vamps. What happens when Edward gets a certain human's name for the Cullen's Christmas Tradition? Read to find out!


**Okay this is my entry for the December challenge for the Twilight Challenges. I am writing about one of my family's traditions of picking another member of the family to get a gift for. But in this case, it's a random member of the Forks community. Hope you enjoy and I strongly ask for you to try your hand at these challenges.  
-Amanda**

Title: A little Fate named Alice

Author: Jasper Hale Fan

Rating: T  
Word Count:1087

"Okay everyone," Alice started, jumping up and down. "It's time to pick out our name for the gift giveaway." She threw a few pieces of paper in a designer hat, Gucci, and shook it up really fast. "Before you ask, _Bella_, the gift giveaway is what we do for a member of the community that we live in. Since you are a 'new' vampire, you get to pick first." Alice held the hat out for Bella to pick a slip of paper out of.

"Do we tell anyone?" Bella asked, looking around. She knew that Edward would be able to tell who she'd gotten by the blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, silly. Then I write it down, so you don't forget." Alice replied, tapping her foot. "SO WHO'D YOU GET?" she exclaimed, making Bella jump.

"I got...Jessica Stanley." She mumbled, knowing that everyone would be able to hear her.

Alice just smiled and wrote the name down. She then moved on to Carlisle, who picked Mrs. Cope, the school secretary. Then Esme, who chose Mr. Mallory-Lauren's dad. Emmett chose Tyler, and Rosalie chose Lauren. Jasper chose next to last, but was happy about it. Somehow he knew who the last two names were. He chose carefully, and ended up receiving Angela's name. He smiled and looked at Edward. And he wasn't the only one. The whole family was staring at him, anticipating who he was going to choose. He picked up the slip of paper, opened it, and yelled, "MIKE NEWTON?!?!"

"Daddy, you woke me up." Nessie whispered from her spot on the couch. "Auntie Alice, who do I get?" she asked, walking to the circle of adults.

"You can choose whoever you want-besides the family and Jacob." Alice said, picking the little girl up."Do you know who you want?" she asked a few moments later, after she let Nessie think.

"Um...can I give a gift to Benny?" she asked, talking about Angela's fiancé, one of the only one's that hadn't been chosen for the draw.

"Sure, sweetie." Alice replied, writing the name down. "And yes, Edward. You have Mike's name. Remember, no switching names, now that I've gotten them written down." Edward shook his head and carried Nessie up to her room. He tucked her in, making sure that she was comfortable as he sang _her_ lullaby.

Once she was asleep, he pulled her covers up to her chin, then walked to his and Bella's room, where she was already sitting on the black couch-which they had put back in place of the bed. "I'm sorry that you got Mike's name." Bella whispered, rubbing his back. "This is a fun tradition though. I think that I'll love it as the years go on." she continued, pulling him to their closet.

"Why Mike though? I'll be damned if that little... Bella, will you h-"

"NOPE! NO HELP MISTER!" Alice yelled, barging into the room, pushing between the two. "That's a rule. The gift has to be from _you_ and only _you _can pick out a gift that _you've _thought of." she said, pulling Bella out of the room. "Only Nessie gets accompanied because she's a child. But that's the only reason!" she yelled as she left, dragging Bella with her. A few moments later she yelled, "ONLY THREE DAYS TO GET YOUR GIFTS AND TO DELIVER THEM. DO IT QUICKLY," to the rest of the family.

* * *

Edward grumbled as he rang Mike's doorbell, present in hand. When Mike opened the door he said, "As you know, giving gifts is a tradition in my family. And this year, I received your name, Mike. Here." He shoved the gift in Mike's hand, then walked to his Volvo and took off toward home. When he got there, he had a waiting Alice, tapping her foot.

"So.. did he like it?" she asked, bouncing.

"I didn't stick around. I just gave it to him." Edward replied, sitting on the couch and watching Emmett play the new Wii that Carlisle and Esme got him.

"Edward, call." Esme said from the kitchen, holding the phone to him.

He quickly took the phone from her and said, "Hello?"

"Yo, Ed. Thanks for the Mariner's tickets." Mike said from the other end. "How'd you know that I liked them anyway?" he asked. "Never mind, they're great. See you around." he hung the phone up, leaving a stunned Edward on the other line.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I switched out your gift for those tickets." Alice said, patting Edward's shoulder. "Honestly, you thought that a fruitcake was a good gift?" she scoffed, walking to Jasper's side.

"Maybe... Edward _thought_ that Mike _was_ a fruitcake-so he bought on just so he could out Mike." Emmett said as he jumped up and down-since the game that he was playing was Frogger.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Edward. A fruitcake? Did I teach you to be like that?" Esme asked, grabbing Edward's ear. "You sit in that corner until you think about what you did and you can give me and Carlisle a valid reason as to _why _you stole my fruitcake." Edward looked down, ashamed, and sat in the corner until-three days later-he came up with a reason.

"I strongly dislike Newton." he said, running to his room, where Bella waited, arms crossed. She pointed to a corner of their room and made him think of his other actions. "Well, this is all thanks to fate... A fate that looks like a pixie. A fate named Alice." he whispered, making the house laugh-even Nessie, who was supposedly on his side.


End file.
